Fire from the Past
by GHSNEKO
Summary: Zuko's life as Firelord has been going fine. He has everything, including Mai. But, when an old friend shows up, he learns that flames from the past can either create or destroy the future..... T for language, violence, and slight sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Fire from the Past

An Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

Chapter 1

--

**Welcome to Fire from the Past! This is going to be a ZukoXOC... or perhaps it will end up as Maiko... who knows... I certainly don't and I'm the authoress! Enjoy!**

**--**

Zuko walked slowly down the hall. For some reason, he felt trapped within the red walls. Four years after the downfall of Ozai, he was enjoying a great life as Firelord of the Fire Nation. He had everything he had ever wanted, friendship, love, and his honor. In all the years since, he had enjoyed walking down the halls, which were no longer dark, cold, and unwelcoming. Yet, today he felt like something was pulling him somewhere.

Shaking his head in frustration, he opened the door to his room. The red decor greeted him. "Why is everything in this place red? Maybe I should consider having some stuff painted..." he thought to himself as he pulled off his shirt. He collapsed on his bed, falling immediately into his dreams.

Steam swirled around as 17 year old Zuko shot fireballs at the girl. She quickly pulled water from the stream, using it to block the attacks. Finally, the prince fell to his knees in exhaustion. "_Had enough, Sparky?" _the girl asked teasingly. Offering her hand, she pulled him up. "_Damn water..." _he muttered, blushing slightly from being defeated yet again. "_Aww, don't be embarrassed Sparky. Next time, I'll fight fire with fire, kay?" _He smiled, taking her hand. They began the walk back to the house, where Iroh was waiting.

Zuko sat up in his bed. Breathing heavily, he held his face in his hands. Why had he dreamed about her? He hadn't seen her since he was 17, and he had only known her a few days. Why now, over five years later, did he dream of her again? Sighing, he shrugged it off, and went back to sleep.

Zuko awakened in the bright morning light. He stood up, and walked to his mirror. Rubbing his eyes, he streatched. Then, he noticed something was wrong. His face was younger, more immature. His body was smaller, and less built. "_What the--!?"_ he gasped as he stared at his reflection. He looked 17, not 21. "_Good morning, Prince Zuko." _A gentle, teasing voice came from behind them. He spun around, recognizing the voice immediately. It was her, wearing Fire Nation clothing, sitting on his bed. She hadn't been there before... "_What?! Where did you come from?!" _Her expression remained calm as she stood and walked towards the mirror. His eyes widened as she leaned forward and gently kissed him. She pulled away, just as his hands were reaching for her waist. Looking at him adoringly, she stepped into the mirror, disappearing into the glassy surface.

"_AH!" _Zuko screamed as he woke up. He quickly glanced around the room, dashing to his mirror to check. He was an adult again. "What is wrong with me?! Why am I dreaming about her!?" His fingers strayed to his lips. Why were his lips swollen? It was just a dream... wasn't it? "_Of course it was a dream, idiot. There's no possible way it was actually her..."_ With this set firmly in his mind, Zuko pulled on his robe and marched to his uncle's chambers.

--

**What do you think? I think that I deserve reviews! In fact, I'm going to write the next chapter... like right now! R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Fire from the Past

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.. Sigh...

--

**Read on, dear readers, read on.**

**--**

Iroh was shaken from his slumber as his door made contact with the wall. "_Zuko? Is something...wrong?" _the man asked in confusion, glancing sadly at his dented door. "_Sorry to disturb you, Uncle. But, I need to talk to you.." _The Firelord sat down quickly in the chair across from his uncle. "_What's wrong, Nephew?"_ the older man asked.

"_I had a dream... about... her..." _Iroh's eyes widened as he listened to his nephew's description of his dreams. As Zuko finished, he sighed and stared down at his Pai Sho table. "_Yes, it has been four years hasn't it...Four years since Azula and Ozai announced we were traitors...Four long years since you met her..." _Zuko remained quiet as his uncle got lost in his memories.

After a moment, Iroh snapped out of his reverie. "_Why do you suppose you had those dreams now? We haven't seen her in all these years. We haven't even heard word about her..." "I don't know, Uncle... But, I've been feeling weird the past few days... I feel so...trapped... And, all the red in this place is starting to make me sick... I don't get it..." "Hmm... Unfortunately, I have no advice for you in this situation... This is one thing that I simply do not understand..." _Iroh's eyes glimmered apologeticallly. "_It's alright. Thank you for listening, Uncle. I feel better now..." _

Zuko plopped into his throne, bored. A servant had told him he was needed in the throne room, so here he was. "_Why am I here?" "The guards captured someone trying to break into the palace, Firelord.." _the servant replied. Suddenly, distant yelling was heard echoing through the halls. Whoever it was sounded quite angry. Two guards came through the doors, leading someone. "_I said...LET. ME. GO!" _Fire burst from the prisoners hands, burning the guards. As servants and guards rushed to restrain the person, fire shot around the room. Smoke filled the room, making it impossible for Zuko to see who was winning. He briefly considered shooting fire at the mysterious person, but he couldn't tell where they were. "I might burn someone else by accident..." he thought as he settled back into his throne.

Suddenly, he saw water shooting from the cloud of smoke, followed by pieces of earth. "_What the hell?!" _he exclaimed. Who was this person? It certainly wasn't Avatar Aang. An air tunnel burst forward, swallowing the smoke that lay heavy in the room. Zuko leaned forward in shock as he saw all the servants and guards on the floor. A lone person stood in the middle. They looked up, green eyes glimmering. "_Hello, Zuko."_

_"ALEA!?_

--

**lol R&R please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Fire from the Past

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own... Me sad...lol

--

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? I certainly hope so! Anyway, while you wait for more chapters of this story, check out my other fics.**

**Momiji's Story- Fruits Basket**

**Sweet Sunset- Fruits Basket**

**Friends 4Ever- Camp Rock**

**--**

"_ALEA!?" _

Zuko couldn't believe what he was seeing. He jumped off of the ledge his throne sat on to stand in front of the girl. It couldn't be her... it couldn't be... "_What? No hug? No "Oh my god, I missed you's?" _Zuko stared at her. She hadn't changed much. She still looked like she had four years before. He looked at her clothes, which represented no nation. She wore a black dress, with a slit cut up to her thigh. Her beautiful black hair was pulled away from her face. He pulled his gaze back to her face. She was staring expectantly at him.

"_Wh-what are you doing here?"_he stuttered. "_Sheesh. I can't even visit a friend who happens to be the Firelord without getting the third degree!" _Zuko smiled. Same old Alea. "_You haven't changed a bit..." _he said, pulling her into a hug. She laughed. "_I certainly can't say the same for you. Wow, look at you, the big bad Firelord!" _Zuko laughed with her.

They pulled back, taking in the other's appearance. Zuko couldn't help but be drawn back to the provocative slit in her dress. He shivered slightly feeling her fingers on his chest. They had so much to say... so much to do... Wait, what was he saying? He _loved_ Mai. Yet, she looked_ so_ good in the dress, which fell _so_ nicely over her curves.  
_"Ahem.."_ he coughed uncomfortably, as his thoughts wandered. He drug his gaze off her figure. "_Uncle will want to see you. Come on.." _he said, taking her hand and leading her towards Iroh's chambers.

Midnight fell over the palace. Zuko rolled over in his bed, unable to sleep. He still couldn't believe Alea was back. He shut his eyes, deciding to force himself to sleep. His dreams came, and flitted pleasantly through his subconcious.

"_Uncle, are you ok?" _"_I'm fine, Nephew..." _the man replied. Zuko narrowed his eyes. His uncle was sick, and needed help. He pulled in the reins, seeing a girl standing in the road. She was beautiful. "_He's sick. Bring him in here, and I'll see what I can do..." _she said simply when he walked up to her. For some strange reason, he automatically trusted her. He had never done that before...

"_Come on, Prince Zuko. Have some fun!" _the girl said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. "_Go on, Zuko. I'll be fine while you're gone." _The bewidered prince heard his uncle say as she pulled him out the door...

"_Zuko...?" _the girl asked, walking up behind him. "_Yeah...?"_ "_Are you ok?" "I'm fine...I just get angry when the subject of my parents comes up..." "I'm sorry...I didn't realize-" _She broke off, staring at the ground. "_It's ok..."_ the banished prince replied. She looked up as he stroked her cheek. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. She returned the kiss, allowing her arms to slide around his neck...

"_I...I wish we didn't have to leave..." _Zuko muttered quietly. "_It's ok... If you stay here too long, your sister will catch up with you..." _Her eyes were sad, tears brimming at the corners. Sadly, the boy gave her one last kiss before climbing into the saddle behind his uncle. "_Thank you for all your help, Miss Alea..." _Iroh said gently. "_You're welcome, sir..." _The old general slapped the reins, heading west towards the setting sun. Zuko looked over his shoulder as she got grew farther into the distance...

Zuko sat up in his bed. Was he not allowed to sleep anymore? Why were his memories clouding his dreams? This was all in the past now. He was with Mai, not Alea. He didn't have any feelings for Alea anymore...did he? No, he didn't. She was now just an old friend. Yet, something in his heart was objecting, though he silenced it's cries.

--

**So, what do ya think? I want reviews people! Anyways, Alea can be pronounced either uh-lee-uh (like the singer, Aaliyah) or uh-lee, or a-lee. Your choice. I havent decided which I favor yet... R&R PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Fire from the Past

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No need for fancy crap, the first word says it all...D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R!

--

**HELLO! Welcome back, oh no, I think I'm going to like have a freak obsession for putting up chapters like one after the other, like BOOM BOOM BOOM! Not good, but I just can't be a mean author... Sad me. lol**

**--**

Zuko woke up to the sounds of someone beating on his door. He groaned, and forced himself to open the door. Mai was there, looking quite miffed. "_Who. Is. She?" _she asked forcefully. "_Her name is Alea. I met her when Uncle and I were traveling, like four years ago..." _Mai narrowed her eyes, and stepped forward. "_I meant who is she to you?" _she said through clenched teeth.

Zuko took a step back, Mai was scary when she was like this. _"What are you talking about? She's just a friend!" "Hmmph, didn't seem much like it when I ran into her in the halls. She spoke too fondly of you to just be a friend...I want the truth. Now, Zuko." _Zuko sat down on his bed, sighing. "_Fine. She's my...ex-girlfriend..."_ Mai's face registered no emotion at this. "Not surprising...She never shows anything." the Firelord thought to himself. He mentally slapped himself for this. She was his girlfriend for crying out loud! He was supposed to love her. Sighing, he went on with his story.

"_After Uncle and I were listed as traitors, we were on the run from Azula. Uncle got sick while we were traveling, and she took care of him.."_ Mai stood stiffly in the center of the room. "_I suppose she took care of you, too...?" _Mai said tightly, her voice implying something. Zuko snapped his head up, eyes widening at what she was saying. "_No, Mai. We didn't..." _Mai simply glared at him. "_Anyway, we got close in the few days we knew each other, and we just ended up together... for three days..Then, Uncle got better, and we had to move on before Azula found us...And, she showed up yesterday, and beat up some guards, and a couple of servants..."_ Mai was silent. She stared at him a moment longer, then turned and left the room. Frustrated, Zuko stood up and shot fire at the metal door.

The day passed uneventfully for the Firelord, excepting Alea nearly getting hit by a couple of knives. Mai was still mad at him. She was such a pain when she was like that, and almost nothing he said would get her back to her normal, unemotional self. Zuko was just glad the day was over, he hoped that he could get some decent sleep tonight. He removed his official Firelord crap, and put on his firebending shorts and vest.

Someone knocked on his door, gently. He braced himself, just in case Mai had come to kill him or something. Instead of Mai, Alea stood in the doorway. "_Hey..Can I come in? That gloomy girl is starting to scare me..." _Zuko rolled his eyes and opened the door wider. "_That would be Mai..My girlfriend..She's kinda mad at me, and she hates you..." Why is she mad? Hey! Is she the freak who threw knives at me!?" _Zuko nodded, then explained why the emotionless Mai was angry.

"_Yikes. So, she's mad at you.. because I showed up to visit you? And, she hates me because I'm your ex? Wow, sounds like you've got your hands full..." "Yep. Mai is definately a handful, but I love her." _Alea looked at her hands at this. Zuko couldn't see her expression, but he felt pain radiating off her. "_Oh. She's a lucky girl then..." _Her voice was tight, signalling that Alea was forcing the words to come out. They were standing in front of the fireplace, a warm blaze frolicking in it. Zuko felt sick to his stomach hearing how strained Alea's voice was. His hand automatically went to her chin, lifting it so he could see her eyes. The green depths were swimming with so much. Confusion, hurt, and something else.

He stepped closer to her, his other hand straying to her arm. Her hands went slowly to his shoulders. Their faces were only inches apart now. Zuko dropped his hands to her waist, sending them around to her back. Alea was now pressed close to his chest. They leaned closer, their foreheads touching. Zuko's hands slid down, tracing her spine, and downwards still. His lips brushed hers, before his brain came back. He turned his head, his heart feeling sick, while his brain scolded him. Zuko looked into Alea's eyes, wishing he could. "_I can't...I'm with Mai..." _he choked. "_I understand..." _she replied sadly. She quietly left the room, leaving Zuko by the fire.

Alea fell onto her bed, sobbing. "What's wrong with me? Why did I think he would still be in love with me? Just because I kept thinking about him didn't mean he still did about me...but, I hoped...I hoped that he would still want me..." She shut out her thoughts, crying herself to sleep.

Zuko sat down on his bed, feeling terrible. But, he had done the right thing.. He couldn't kiss another woman when he was still with Mai. He loved Mai, not Alea. He thought this over and over again, hoping it would stick. But, no matter what he told himself, his doubts kept coming back. Mai wasn't bright and vibrant like Alea was. She never seemed to like anything, and she never showed any emotion. Alea had listened to his problems all those years ago. Mai would only listen to him for a few minutes before cutting him off by kissing him. Slapping his hands over his eyes, Zuko let himself fall backwards, letting out a frustrated groan.

Morning came and Zuko strode along the corridors, coming to a stop at the balcony that overlooked the garden. Alea was leaning over the railing, staring down at the pond. "_Are you ok?" _he asked softly. She nodded. "_I'm fine..." _They turned at the sound of footsteps. Mai came up to Zuko, her expression unreadable. "_I forgive you."_ she said in her emotionless tone, kissing him. Zuko returned the kiss, opening his eyes to look at Alea. She was looking at them, a strange look in her eyes. Feeling his gaze, she turned her head back to the garden. Zuko sighed, wanting her to be in Mai's place. Surprisingly, he didn't fell guilty at this thought.

--

**R&R please! Hope you enjoyed. Knowing me, I'll probably have the next chapter up in the next hour or so lol. I just can't help myself... lol... Sigh. I have a serious problem...**


	5. Chapter 5

Fire fron the Past

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it. So sad... waah!

--

**Well, I hoped we all enjoyed that last lil chapter. New word, boys and girls. Can you say "**_**Naughty?"**_** (0)(0)**

**--**

Mai sat quietly by her window. Yesterday, she had forgiven Zuko. She simply didn't like the other girl. What was her name? Alea? What a weird name, not anything someone would associate with a particular nation... But, her eyes were green, so Mai guessed that meant she was from the Earth Kindom. She shook off her train of thought as she noticed it was surrounding the intruder. She didn't like how the girl spoke about Zuko, not to mention the fact that she was his _ex-girlfriend. _At that, Mai smacked her palms on the tabletop. Zuko was _her_ boyfriend. He was completely committed to _her._

Meanwhile, Zuko was having other thoughts as he practiced his bending in the yard. He really liked Mai, alot. But, Alea was just..._so..._"Damn it. I'm with Mai. It's not like I'd break up with her just because Alea shows up..." he thought angerily to himself. Then. his thoughts drifted to two nights before, when he had almost kissed his _ex-girlfriend._ And, the day before, when he had wanted to be kissing Alea instead of Mai. "_Ugh!" _he groaned to himself.

Suddenly, water hit the back of his neck. "_Hey!" _he screeched, turning to face Alea. She stood a few feet away, smirking. "_Aw, come on, Sparky. I wanna fight!" _she teased. He narrowed his eyes playfully. This was their game. He was ready to show her how much better his bending was. Then again, she had all four elements to work with. Zuko shrugged off his firebending vest, taking his stance. In turn, she took off her shirt, exposing white Water Tribe bindings. They bothed smirked, ready to begin their battle.

Mai walked over to the balcony. She saw Zuko and Alea below. As she watched, they both took off their shirts. Her eyes narrowed. _Her_ boyfriend was now shirtless, while that little _tramp_ only had bindings covering her chest. Resisting the urge to send a couple of knives through the girl, Mai watched them take fighting stances. She felt a little happier at this, wondering what the girl had done to make Zuko mad. She couldn't wait to see him roast the little wench.

"_Ladies first."_ the Firelord teased. "_Well, I'm waiting, Sparky. You said ladies first.." _she replied. Growling, Zuko sent a sucession of fire balls at her. A rock hurtled past him, taking out the fire in the process. Mai watched from above, enjoying the fight very much. She had expected earthbending from the girl. What she didn't expect was...water? Eyes widening, she stared as the other girl sent waves of water at Zuko. "_What the hell!?" _

Zuko blocked Alea's rampaging water attacks with fire, sliding around the giant wave. What he wasn't expecting was for her to turn the water around. Suddenly, his body was trapped in ice. "_Hey!"_ he shouted, shooting flames to melt the ice. Air blasted him in the face as he tried to dart forwards for a closer attack. He knew better then to shoot flames into that. They would blow right back into his face. Instead, he somersaulted out of the way, managing to get closer to his opponent. Alea avoided the fire whip that lashed at her, countering it with her own water one. She had promised herself she would never use her other bending on Zuko. Never. She hated being burdened with the ability to do it, in fact. It was just so... creepy.. and sinister... Bloodbending...No, she would only use it on a true enemy...

The two benders eventually got tired. Their play fight had been going on for three hours. Finally, they both fell to their knees. Zuko offered his hand to his friend, pulling her up. "_That was fun.." _she said tiredly. Smiling, Zuko pulled her into a hug. Pulling away, they bowed to each other. Both stiffened as they heard something whooshing through the air towards Alea. A sheid of ice went up in front of them. Several knives forcefully embedded themselves in the sheid. "_Mai!!"_ Zuko screamed. Alea bent the water back into the pond.

Mai was standing a few feet away, looking very angry. "_What the hell?!" _Alea screeched. Mai was glaring at her, positioned for a fight. Alea's eyes narrowed. If it was a fight she wanted, a fight she would get... She sidestepped the knives that came hurtling her, sending ice balls back. She glanced at Zuko for permission. He locked gazes with her, giving his assent. She took a calming breath, then raised her hands. Moving slowly, she began to bend the water within Mai's body.

Zuko stared on in facination as Alea used her special bending on Mai. Bloodbending... It was mysterious, but slightly sinister how a master waterbender could control another human being. He thought back a few seconds, remembering how Alea had asked for _his _permission to use it on his girlfriend. Wait... his girlfriend... He had just given his ex permission to take control of Mai. Damn. If Mai ever found out he had allowed Alea to do this... Zuko shuddered at the thought of what she might do to him. He looked up as Alea lowered her hands. Mai fell to the ground, unable to move after being manipulated for several minutes. She was breathing heavily, as she laid there. Alea walked over, and offered her hand to Mai. Mai glared, and pushed herself up. She stalked away into the night. Alea glanced up at the moon. It was only half full...

Two days after the bending battle, who else but the fallen knife thrower strode into the throne room. Alea and Zuko were laughing over some old joke. "_My family is going on vacation in a few days." _she told Zuko with no emotion. "_Oh. That's nice, have fun." _he smiled. Mai turned and left the room. Normally, he would have shown some emotion over her leaving. But today... Her eyes narrowed as she remembered who else was in the throne room. Sighing, she realized she would just have to trust Zuko to resist his hormones while she was gone. It wasn't like she could say, "_I'm not going."_ to her parents.

That night, Alea dreamnt. She was in the palace, but no one was around. Turning the corner, she saw Iroh walking through the doors of the war room. A teenager followed him. Suddenly, she found herself behind the throne of the Firelord. Looking down, she saw Zuko. So this was what he looked like before his hair grew out... She saw him stand up suddenly, objecting to something a general had said. The flames in front of Ozai's throne burst to the ceiling. The man's voice was tight with anger as he declared the Zuko would have to fight an Agni Kai. Her dream then took her to a large room where many people sat. She glimpsed a 12 year old Azula, grinning evilly as she watched her older brother prepare for his fight. Alea watched Zuko turn, and his face went white with fear. She snapped her gaze to the opposite side of the room. She let out her breath as she saw not the old general, but Ozai. Zuko fell to his knees, claiming he wouldn't fight his father. Then man stalked forward. "_You will learn respect..." _Gasping in horror, she saw the man cover Zuko's left eye with his hand. She turned away just in time, knowing what was going to happen.

Alea screamed. She sat up in her bed, sweating. Breathing heavily, she covered her face, remembering her horrible dream. Correction. Nightmare. Feeling tears trying to run, she ran down the halls to the Firelord's chamber. She burst through his door, not caring. She collapsed on his floor, crying uncontrollably. She barely processed the feel of warm arms folding around her. She just buried her head in his chest, letting all her tears pour out. After several minutes, she lifted her head from his tear-stained shirt and looked up at him. "_Now, care to tell me what this is all about?" _he asked in a concerned tone. She shook her head, and nuzzled back into his chest.

After a while, she asked muffledly through his shirt, "_Can I.. stay in here?" _He nodded, and pulled her into a standing position. Extinguishing the blaze in the fireplace, he led her to his bed, allowing her to crawl beneath the covers. He came on the opposite side, meeting her in the middle. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and felt her snuggle closer to him. "_I had a nightmare. It was about.. that day..." "What day?" _he asked. She said nothing. He suddenly felt her fingers gently trace his scar. "_That... day. The day your father burned you... I saw it all. I heard you stand up to that general, and I almost saw too much.." _She broke off, and he felt water hit his skin. "_It's alright. Everything will be alright.." _he soothed.

When her tears didn't stop, Zuko decided to do something drastic. He lifed his hand to her chin, and pulled it up. Her sobbing ceased as his lips hit hers.He pulled away before the kiss got deeper, and heard her sigh in disappointment. He tightened his grip on her, and listened to her breathing as she slowly drifted to sleep...

--

**Yay! Long chapter! PARTY! R&R please! **


	6. Chapter 6

Fire from the Past

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't rub it in!

--

**Fun last chapter eh? I know, I know. I just put the last chapter up! Yeah... But it's soooooo fun to write! **

**--**

Zuko's eyes opened in the early morning light. He felt someone next to him, and pull himself back a bit to see who it was. His eyes widened when he saw Alea, then his memory came flooding back. She had been scared, and he had let her sleep with him. Well, not like _that,_ since both had their clothes on.

He hated to wake her up, but if Mai... He shuddered at the thought at what would happen if Mai found him in bed with Alea. As he shook her shoulder, Alea groaned rebelliously. "_I don't wanna get up..."_ "_Come on. You want Mai to catch us?" "I don't care. She throws knives, I throw fire. And earth, and air, and water. She falls on the floor, and the day begins."_ Zuko couldn't help but snicker at this. It was pretty obvious he wasn't going to get Alea out of his bed. He pulled himself away from her, and attempted to climb out of his bed. A hand shot up and pulled him back down. He rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms back around her before she froze him or something...

An hour or so later, both benders woke up. Zuko realized he had fallen back asleep. Now, they were dancing on a fine line. It was at least three or so hours past dawn, and they were in even greater danger of Mai walking in on the scene. Alea finally agreed to get up. He watched as she streatched luxuriously, unable to pull his gaze away. Her sharp eyes got him, and she sent him a smile. A smile that made him a little nervous.

Alea smirked triumphantly to herself. She had seen Zuko watching her, and noticed the slightly nervous look in his eyes. She sat back down on the bed, glancing at him in silence. After a minute, the Firelord joined her, looking unsure of himself. "_So.. You feel better?" _he asked. She nodded, "_Yeah, thanks for letting me sleep in here..." "No problem.." _he muttered, blushing. Alea remembered that blush. It was the one thing that had made him human when they had first met.

She moved closer to him, so that her hip touched his. The blushing Firelord looked down at her. He really, really wanted to... "Stop it. She is not my girlfriend. That kiss last night meant nothing. Nothing at all... But, I really want to..." his thoughts trailed off as he leaned a little close to her. Her eyes narrowed a bit, as she followed suit. Their lips touched, and Zuko felt something other then his brain take over. His arms circled her body, pulling her closer. Mai briefly flitted through his mind, but was quickly pushed back into the shadows. He didn't feel this way when he kissed Mai...

"_Mmm..." _Alea groaned in pleasure as Zuko kissed her. After a few more minutes, they pulled away, blushing intently. "_Wow..." _Zuko whispered. "_I know... What about Mai...?" _Alea asked in a low voice. "_I don't know... I can't just break up with her... She'd probably break in and kill me... and you..." _Alea nodded in agreement. "_So... we forget that it happened?" _she asked, looking at him with eyes that begged him to say no. Zuko shook his head fiercely. "_No... I don't want to forget it... I've been having some doubts about Mai lately.. Not just because of you... She's just...difficult..." _Alea's eyes glimmered in understanding. "_So, we keep this a secret until you figure things out?" _Zuko nodded, hoping he would make the right choice.

The next few weeks were strained as Zuko loved Mai by day, and Alea by night. He promised himself he wouldn't go to far with her, not wanting to do something that would cause a mess. One night, as he kissed Alea passionately, he told her the truth. "_You know what? I... I don't love Mai..." _Her eyes were shining hopefully, waiting for his next words.

"_I love you."_

_--_

**Well, I am now going to swear myself off this story for like a day... It's the best I can do.. One thing you can count on with me is speedy updates! lol R&R please! **


	7. Chapter 7

Fire from the Past

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. In fact, from now on, I think I'll just write the word disclaimer... wait... I don't own it either! Crap... lol

--

**Well. We all love sweet chapter endings, don't we. Read on!... Please?**

**--**

Last chapter, Zuko tells Alea the absolute truth!

"_You know what? I...I don't love Mai..."_

_"I love you."_

_--_

"_Lady Katara, and the other ambassadors will arrive in a few days, Firelord Zuko."_ Zuko smiled at the servant. He was excited to see his friends again. "_Thank you. You are dismissed." _The servant bowed and left the throne room. Zuko briefly wondered what the others would think of Alea. What would Alea think of the others? Shrugging, Zuko left the throne room, and headed towards his chambers, where a certain green-eyed beauty waited...

"_Be careful with that, please." "Yes, ma'am.." _the servant replied, glancing up at the woman in contempt. The man tripped purposefully over a large stone that anyone could see. His fall was highly exaggerated, and the luggage hit the ground hard. The woman in blue clothing glared at him. "_You did that on purpose!" "So what if I did? You aren't from the Fire Nation. I owe you no respect." _the man shot back. "_Where. Is. Firelord. Zuko!?" _The angry ambassador said, glaring into another servants eyes. "_I-in his ch-chambers, Lady Katara..." _Katara of the Water Tribe stormed up the stairs, and through the halls to Zuko's chambers.

Not caring what Zuko was doing behind his closed door, Katara grabbed the handle, and threw it open. "_Zuko! Your servant's behavior is inexcusable!" _Her blue eyes widened as she fully realized the scene in front of her. Zuko glanced up from the girl he was kissing, his golden eyes narrowed. The woman with him was facing his chest, so Katara couldn't tell who she was. The black hair said Mai, but it was unbound, falling down her shoulders in loose waves.

"_Oh... Excuse me! I..I didn't...I didn't mean to d-disturb you!"_ Katara stuttered, backing up slowly. Suddenly, the woman next to Zuko shot her hand out. Katara couldn't move. She heard a voice ask, "_Who is she?" _ "_It's Katara, from the Water Tribe." _Katara struggled to free herself, wondering why she wasn't suceeding. Finally managing to get a hand free, she bent some water from her skin, and hurled it at the mysterious girl. The other hand peeked out, and the water fell to the floor. "_What the-?!" _Katara screeched in shock. This wasn't Mai. The girl's hand lowered, and Katara's body followed it. The Firelord was still in the same position as before, hands on the girl's waist, his head bent towards her. "_Ok, let her go, Alea." _Katara heard him mutter. Her body slumped the rest of the way to the floor.

Zuko stood and closed the door behind her. Katara stared as the other person slowly turned. "_So this is Katara, huh? You told me she was pretty, and you didn't lie, Zuko."_ the girl's voice was plesant, with an engaging lilt in it. Katara pushed herself up. "_Zuko, what's going on!? She's not Mai!" _The Firelord smirked. "_I kinda noticed, but thank you for pointing that out, Katara. This is Alea."_

Alea stood and strode over to where Katara was. Grabbing her hand, she pulled the Water Tribe girl to her feet. "_Sorry I had to use my bending on you. This situation is rather awkward..." _she said, with an apologetic smile. "_Wait, you're a waterbender?! But, your eyes are..." "Are green. I know. I'm not just a waterbender, in case you didn't notice...I'm also a Bloodbender.." _Katara winced at the memory of her body being controlled. "_How..? Did.. you meet Hama?" _Alea nodded. "_Creepy, ain't she? We got along at first, but then everything took a sinister turn when she showed me Bloodbending... I had to use it on her when she nearly killed two small animals..." _

_"She nearly killed my brother, and Avatar Aang with it..."_ Zuko watched as the two young women shuddered. "_Anyway, I can also bend fire, earth, and air..." _Katara's mouth opened in shock. "_But..But Aang is the last Airbender..." "Eh. I just figured it out on my own.." _the other girl replied, shrugging. The Firelord decided to step in at this point. "_What are you doing here, Katara? I was told you weren't coming for at least another three days..." "Got ahead of schedule, I guess.." _the blue-eyed ambassador smiled. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "_Yeah... So, anyway. About what you came in on..." _Katara's head snapped up at this. "_Oh yeah... So, what happened to Mai?" _The Firelord looked down, and the element bender bit her lip. "_N-nothing happened to her..." _The Water Princess stood expectantly, motioning for him to continue. "_I- I'm still seeing her..." _he sighed. "_WHAT?! It doesn't look like it to me!"_ Katara gasped as she realized the truth. "_You're cheating on her!"  
_

Zuko wrapped his arms around Alea protectively. "_Look, things have been weird with me and Mai for a while now. She still thinks she loves me, but I don't love her back. All she wants is a boyfriend. I want a girlfriend who I can talk to, have an actual relationship with. And I have her.." _the Firelord replied, glancing adoringly at Alea. "_And you're breaking this to Mai, when?! At your wedding? When she catches you two having --" _Zuko slapped his hand over Katara's mouth. "_You just went too far, Katara." _Blue eyes met golden. The golden ones were filled with anger. _"We aren't like that, ok?" "And your little mouth is going to remain shut about this, because if either of us is found dead, you'll be next. Trust me." _Alea's voice joined Zuko's, low and threatening. "_Do you think we don't realize how dangerous this is? If Mai found out.. Well, you'd probably die from guilt..." _Zuko finished. He released Katara's mouth, the threat still lingering in his eyes.

"_You expect me to lie to Mai about this?! Just because we're friends, doesn't mean I'll lie about something like this for you, Zuko!" _Katara glared. "_Then I guess we aren't friends, since you want me dead so badly. You know that Mai would kill both of us if she found out. It's just how she is. I care about her, just like I care about you Katara. As a friend. There is no way I'm going to tell her I'm spending my nights kissing another girl. She'd pin me to a wall, then come after Alea. And if you tell her, well, your funeral..." _"_Please, Katara. Zuko and I love each other. I wish he could break up with Mai, but I prefer a secret boyfriend to a dead one. We're hoping that Mai will eventually break up with him. Please, don't tell her..." _Alea pleaded. Her voice was no longer threatening, but soft and gentle. "_I..I don't know... It feels wrong..." _Katara stuttered. "_Katara... We know this might feel wrong to you, but if you were to tell Mai... Well, I doubt she'd believe you... She'd just pin you to the wall with a couple of knives..." _Zuko said, taking one of Katara's hands. "_Please..." "Please, Katara...Keep this to yourself..." _Golden and green eyes glimmered hopefully at her. "_Fine.. I won't tell anyone..." _she sighed. "_Thank you, Katara." _The couple replied, hugging her.

--

**Well, that was interesting. Surprising that Katara would give in, after they threatened her and all lol... R&R please.. Next chapter up soon... prolly within the hour! **


	8. Chapter 8

Fire from the Past

Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

--

**I personally had lots of fun with the last chapter. I've had that scene in my head for a couple days, and I knew I had to have Katara walk in on them. lol **

**--**

As the next two days passed, Katara felt less and less guilty about keeping Zuko and Alea's affair a secret. Alea was a nice person, and she obviously felt a little bad about threatening Katara when she had walked in on the two of them kissing. Mai had never been very easy to get along with, and Katara couldn't really blame Zuko for wanting a girl with emotions.. He kissed Mai with no feeling, his eyes open. But with Alea, whenever Katara saw the two stealing a moment, she saw Zuko...smile... and besides, Alea let him kiss her neck and such. Mai never allowed such a thing. Katara briefly wondered how the two would be together when Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Suki arrived.

"_Hey, Katara. Have you seen Zuko?" _Katara looked up as her brother leaned on the doorframe. "_I.. uh... no. I haven't seen him..." _she stuttered. She knew exactly where Zuko was. "_Oh, silly me. He's probably in his room. I'll go see." _"_Sokka, no, wait." _The young waterbender ran after her brother. Sokka probably wouldn't put up with Zuko's affair. Or, he would tell Suki, who would tell Toph, who would tell Aang, who would blurt it out in a heated moment. Sokka paid no mind to his sister, walking quickly thorugh the corridors towards Zuko's room. "_Sokka!" _Katara halted forlornly as her dimwitted brother opened the door to Zuko's room. "_What the hell?!"_

Katara glimpsed fire streaking towards the door. "_AH!" _Katara sighed, and stepped forward. Zuko and Alea were staring angerily at Sokka. "_I tried to stop him." _Katara shrugged apologetically. "_What's going on in here?! Why are you kissing?! Does Mai know about this?!" "NO!" _the secret couple stood in annoyance. "_Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" _Alea yelled. Zuko looked ready to roast Sokka to a crisp. "_Sokka... you can't tell Mai... We'll tell the others, but if Mai found out...bad things would happen.." "You knew about this?!"_ Sokka gaped at Katara. She nodded. "_We aren't telling Mai, because they hope she'll break up with Zuko soon anyway.." _she explained, gesturing at the angry benders.

Sokka finally agreed not to tell Mai about the relationship, and so did the others in the "Gaang."

--

**R&R please! **


	9. Chapter 9

Fire from the Past

Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

--

**Ok, now we're going to see Alea and Zuko's take on Sokka's intrusion. lol. So, onwards!**

**--**

Alea turned her head at the sound of the door creaking open. Zuko slipped inside the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He joined her on the edge of his bed, "_Now... tonight, no interruptions..." _Alea giggled, accepting his lips. She felt a hand slide under her legs, lifting her onto his lap. Tightening her grip on Zuko's neck, she pressed closer to him, feeling his tongue slip through her lips. She faintly heard a voice calling to someone in the halls. Alea disregarded it, figuring it was probably some servants.

The door opened, and a male voice screeched, "_What the hell?!" _The two firebenders swiftly turned and shot flames at the intruder. "Again?" Alea thought. Did people think Zuko had no love life or something? Apparently, since they kept bursting into his room. "_AH!"_ the stranger screamed. Katara appeared around the edge of the door. She shrugged, "_I tried to stop him." _Looking closer, Alea recognized Katara's brother, Sokka. "_What's going on in here?! Why are you kissing?! Does Mai know about this?!" _His words tumbled out, filled with confusion and outright dumbness. "_NO!" _Alea and Zuko shouted, wondering how just how dumb the Water Prince could possibly be. "_Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" _Alea yelled. She felt Zuko's muscles tense, knowing he was fighting to urge to burn Sokka to a crisp. Sokka was still standing in the same place, leaning forward, mouth open, one eye bigger then the other... The Firelord and his lover stood silently fuming while Katara explained things to Sokka. The boy's face went back to it's usual clueless expression, and he slid over to Zuko. Putting his arm chummily over his shoulders, he quietly began congratulating the annoyed bender. "_Oof.." _Sokka fell on his butt, having been pushed by Zuko.

Four people stalked to Aang's room, where the rest of the "Gaang" were playing some stupid game. "_Zuko? Why the angry look?" _the ever innocent Aang asked. Suki's eyes narrowed as she noticed the annoyed look in the Firelord's eyes. "_What's up?" _Toph asked nonchalantly. She couldn't see their expressions, but she felt anger radiating off Zuko and Alea. "_Zuko sorta has to tell you guys something..." _Sokka replied, laughing a little nervously. "_Spit it out already!" _Toph exclaimed. "_Well..."_

_"You're what?" "And Sokka burst in on you?!" "I did the same thing..." _Alea covered her ears. These people always said stuff at the same time, and it hurt her brain. "_Look, as much as we want to tell Mai, we can't. In case you didn't notice, Zuko is the FIRELORD. He gets knifed, all that stuff you guys did four years ago won't matter. Some asshole will be put on the throne, and Aang will have another jerk to take down. Get it?" _The group mulled over her words. True, Mai was a dfficult person, but to deceive her like this? Aang was nodding to himself. He didn't like it, but he knew it was better to wait for Mai to break up with Zuko then to hand him his head. "_I won't tell." _Everyone stared at him. They had expected Aang to be the most outspoken about this. "_What?" _the airbender asked cluelessly.

_"If Sugar Queen and Twinkletoes don't tell, then I won't either." _Toph shrugged. "_Sokka, what do you think?" _Suki asked quietly. "_I already said I wouldn't squeal.." "Then I won't either.." _Zuko and Alea breathed sighs of relief. "_Sooo... what exactly did you walk in on Snoozles?" _"_TOPH!" "What? I'm just curious..." "That's really none of your business, but I didn't see anything. They were just making out." _Zuko's face flushed over. He really wished he could tie Sokka and Toph to a tree or something... with gags. Alea smiled. Zuko's friends were great people, and she hoped soon they would be her friends as well.

Zuko collapsed on his bed. "_That.. was exhausting." _Alea's voice came from next to him. Smiling, he sat up with her. "_Now that they know..." _he said, kissing her neck. "_Uh-huh...?" _she replied, coaxing him on. "_Maybe.. we can finally be alone... and.." _His words were cut off as she pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss, deepening it. Suddenly, the door smacked the wall. "_GUYS! DO YOU MIND?!" _

--

**lol. Fun stuff. R&R please! Sheesh, even when the people know... And yet they still walk in?! lol **


	10. Chapter 10

Fire from the Past

Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

--

**Hmm, and so ends the invasion of privacy lol!**

**--**

Zuko sighed to himself. The last few days had been tiring. On the bright side, people had stopped "accidentally" bursting into his room. Shaking his head, he strode out to the courtyard, where his friends were waiting.

He stopped next to Katara, staring at the sight in front of him. Sokka and Alea were face to face, arguing about... something... "_Oh come on! I'm a Water Tribe warrior. Even though it goes against all male laws, I will beat you!" "Yeah, right. I'll kick your ass!" _Zuko saw Alea smile teasingly. "_Oh that's it! Let's go, sister!" _Sokka put his fists up, apparently serious about this. "That idiot." Zuko thought to himself.

Smirking, Alea slid her foot across the dirt. "_AGH!" _Sokka screeched as he fell to the ground. Sitting up he exclaimed, "_You're an EARTHBENDER!?" _Zuko laughed. She was WAY more then that. "_What's so funny, Zuko?" _the clueless warrior asked. Katara soon joined in on the laughter. Both of them knew Sokka was going to get hurt, whether Alea tried or not. Shrugging, the water prince jumped back up, again challenging Alea. He opened his mouth to shoot some smart comment. Which was never heard, since he was hit in the face by a water whip. Spitting it out, he stared at her. "_A WATERBENDER, too?!"_ "_You look a little wet, Sokka. Maybe a little..." _She broke off, as a ring of fire surrounded Sokka. "_Oh my god! Well, at least I know you aren't a--" _He was cut off as the flames were extinguished. By air. "_What the hell?! Aang?" "No, dumbass. Me." _Alea replied, looking a little bored. "_But.. but..."_ Aang was silenced by Alea's hand covering his mouth. "_You know, learning the four elements isn't really that hard... I suppose it was just because of the time limit you had... And as for the Airbending... I figured it out on my own." _

"_Sweet. Me and Snoozles have got to give you a nickname..." _Toph's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. "_Anyway, you seriously didn't know I was a firebender? After I like shot flames at you the other night?" "I figured it was all Zuko..." _the boy said, shaking his head in confusion.

Meanwhile... "_Your father has gotten another governing job." _Mai stared at her mother. "_Oh? Where at?"_ "_Ember Island." _Mai fought the tears that tried to come. Ember Island was far away from the palace. And she knew there was no way she could stay...

--

**To be continued... ooh mysterious, no? R&R please! Anyway, knowing me the next chapter will be up like very soon after this one! lol**


	11. Chapter 11

Fire from the Past

Chapter 11

Disclaimer:  
--

**Hello! Oh my god, I haven't updated this in like, what? A week? yikes! Sorry bout that! lol anyways, I'm back now! So, onwards with some good old ZULEA action lol... by the way, I think this is going to be a Taang, Sukka... etc fic... no Zutara or Kataang... lol**

**--**

Alea opened her eyes in the early morning light. She turned her head to look at him. He was so cute when he slept. Sighing happily, she rolled over to face Zuko, snuggling back into his arms. A few minutes later, Zuko stirred. He automatically tightened his grip around the person pressed against him. His brain didn't question who it was; he had since overcome the question, knowing the answer. "_Good morning..." _Alea muttered into his chest. "_Good morning.." _he replied, releasing her from his tight embrace. They climbed out of the bed.

It was then, as she stood up, that Alea realized just what she was wearing. Or rather, what she wasn't wearing. Glancing down in shock, she saw that she was wearing only her Fire Nation bindings and a very short skirt. Basically, her underwear. "_Eeep!" _she squeaked. She turned to glare at a certain firebender, who was laughing. Who happened to be the one who had taken her outerclothes off... She stuck her tongue out at him as she flashed back to the night before...

_"Hello..." the Firelord said seductively as he kissed her. As the minutes went by, both began to need oxygen desperately. Finally pulling away, a look passed between them. Both stood up, and went to the door. They leaned back in as they locked the door together. Alea felt him pull on the sash that held her dress together. It gave and the garment fell to the floor. Not caring, she pushed his shirt off him. They fell on the bed..._

She glared at Zuko as he continued to laugh. "_What's funny?"_ she asked in annoyance. He didn't reply, unable to speak. When his laughter subsided, he whispered, "_Last night was.. great..." "Yeah..." _An awkward silence followed, and she rolled her eyes. "_I'm going back to bed." _she said, crawling back beneath the covers. He smiled, and climbed in on his side. They fell back asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Zuko and Alea sat up quickly when the metal door hit the wall. "_What the hell?!" _they screeched, glaring at Toph, Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Aang. The intruders gaped at the scene. Except Toph, who couldn't see the scene. Suki, Sokka, and Aang quickly turned and streaked away. Katara found her voice and said, "_Sorry to burst in like that, but Sokka and Toph wouldn't listen."_ She looked a little uncomfortable. "_Katara. We didn't. Ok?" _Alea replied firmly. Katara only stared at the girl's clothing. "_Look, I'll explain later. But, seriously, we didn't... you know..." _Katara flushed, and pulled Toph from the room. "_HEY! What's going on?! Why are we leaving?" _

_"Well... that was... interesting..." "Yeah, we have ALOT of explaining to do..." _Alea replied quietly. He kissed her on her cheek and handed her the red dress. She pulled it on, and they stalked down the hall to the rooms that Katara, Suki, and Toph shared.

"_Go talk to the guys, kay?" _she told him, pointing at the hall opposite them. He nodded and strode away. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open. "_Hey... Can I talk to you guys?" _The three nodded their assent. _"Well.. about earlier... I just wanted to tell you... We didn't... go all the way... " "What the hell did we walk in on, Katara?! Suki! TELL ME!" "You came in, and Zuko and I were wearing nothing but our underwear, kay?" "Sweet." _Alea glared at the earthbender. "_No, not sweet. You came in on a private thing, and I won't be surprised if Zuko fries Sokka for it. Do we need a wooden door or something?!" _Toph smirked at the angry element bender.

"_Look, we didn't do anything more then what you saw!" _Zuko screeched in frustration. How could anyone be this dumb? Aang was getting it, and he was extremely innocent compared to the rest of the group. Sokka, who was extremely perverted at times, on the other hand, didn't get it at all. Sighing in annoyance, Zuko decided to be blunt. "_Sokka. We. Did. Not. Have. Sex. Get it?" "You didn't?" "NO! Last night was intimate. THE END. Next time you burst into my room, I swear to Agni, I will kill you." "Ok, ok. Sheesh. No need to get all upset about it." _Sokka replied casually. Zuko resisted the urge to punch him...

--

**Well, hope you enjoyed. Onwards to inner subjects, when I said Fire Nation bindings, I'm picturing them more like a bandeau bra, not like Katara's water bindings. R&R please! BTW, I think that this is still T, so no, this is not going to M. **


End file.
